


Flowers and Escargot (Don't You Know?)

by icaruspl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruspl/pseuds/icaruspl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes of Harry and Draco as fathers, helping their sons Albus and Scorpius prepare for a picnic. </p><p>Spoiler Alert: It’s more than just a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Escargot (Don't You Know?)

Draco peers over his Daily Prophet and sees Scorpius making a mess of the breakfast table.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes, dad?"

"What on earth's name are you doing?"

"I'm eating the brown jellybeans, dad," Scorpius says, rummaging through the big pile in front of him as he pops the brown ones in his mouth.

"You like them that much?"

"No, but Albus hates them."

Draco frowns in confusion, but he decides not to ask further questions.

"Well, make sure you brush your teeth after," Draco says, getting back to his paper. Scorpius nods in assent, his mouth crammed full.

I think I'm getting a headache, Draco thinks.

 

\--------

 

In the Potters' kitchen, Harry spots Albus sitting alone by the table, deeply concentrating on a piece of leftover mince pie.

"It hasn't grown mould yet, Al, if that's what you're worried about," Harry advises.

"No, I'm trying to decide what to give to Scorpius. I'm going to his house tomorrow."

Harry refrains from voicing out his concerns about his son setting foot on the Malfoy Manor, for the sake of keeping the fragile peace.

“Well, in terms of host gifts, I find that you can't go wrong with a bottle of wine."

Albus glares at him.

"Or perhaps... a book?" Harry suggests, trying to salvage the conversation.

Albus' face brightens up. "Awesome idea, dad! Can I borrow some galleons so I can buy one?”

Harry, relieved and proud of himself at the same time, fishes out a handful of coins from his pocket and hands them to an eager Albus.

"Thanks, dad, you're the best!" Albus calls as he runs out the door.

Harry waves goodbye, smiling to himself. The best indeed, he thinks. At the corner of his eye, he sees Lily standing by the doorframe, bearing witness to the whole exchange.

"You just got played," Lily says matter-of-factly.

"I don't care," Harry replies, still smiling.

 

\--------

 

"Are allergies hereditary?" Scorpius asks out of the blue, while he and Draco are having tea at the salon.

"I don't know about muggle allergies, but wizarding allergies usually aren't," Draco says, suddenly alert, putting his teacup down. "Why? Have you come in contact with any Whistling Thistles? I thought I had the gardens scourged for those."

"No, no, no, I haven't," Scorpius says soothingly. "But I remember Albus saying that his Grandma Molly is allergic to pollen, and I want to give him flowers tomorrow."

Draco feels his head start to throb. "Flowers? Like, a bouquet of roses?"

"Well, nothing that fancy," Scorpius laughs, blushing. "Just some daisies, maybe."

"I suppose those are relatively harmless," Draco says tentatively.

Scorpius tilts his head, as if considering. "Then I'll get some from the greenhouse later, if that's alright."

"Have at it, son." Draco pauses in thought. "Your great-grandfather died because of those, you know."

“Daisies?” Scorpius gasps.

"Yes. A flower pot full of them landed on his head. It caved his skull in."

"...I see."

 

\--------

 

"Dad, do we have any picnic cloths?" Albus asks, opening random drawers around the living room. 

"I'm afraid not, your mum has always favored setting up outdoor tables," Harry answers. "Why?"

"I'm going on a picnic. Obviously."

"...With Scorpius?"

"No, with the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Albus replies, rolling his eyes. "Of course with Scorpius. He's my only friend, don't you remember?"

Uh-oh, we're back to this territory, Harry thinks, panicking. 

"Your mother just bought some nice new bedsheets," Harry says, before he can stop himself.

Albus' face lights up again.

"Can I?" Albus asks sweetly.

Harry sighs. He'll be doing a lot of explaining to Ginny later.

"Middle shelf of the linen closet."

Behind him, Lily attempts to stifle her snicker.

 

\--------

 

Draco, unable to overcome his curiosity, summons a house-elf into the main hall.

"Winky, has Scorpius told you anything about his plans for tomorrow?"

"Does m’lord mean Master Albus coming to the manor?"

"Yes."

"Master Scorpius asked Winky to prepare lunch, m'lord, specifically," Winky does his best impression of air quotes, "the type one eats on a casual first date."

Draco's mind reels.

"And what do you plan to serve on this so-called, ah, casual first date?" Draco asks, trying to mask his anxiety.

"M'lord, the same meal Winky prepared when Mistress Astoria first came to the manor. Escargot bourguignon, lobster bisque, lime sorbet palate cleanser, parchment salmon, blanched asparagus and fennel, and foie gras macaron for dessert. "

"Nooo. If his plebian father is anything to go by, I would say that Albus would not enjoy that meal at all," Draco comments, flummoxed at the fact that he suddenly, actually *cares* that this date go well for his son.

"Winky is very sorry, m'lord," Winky says, bowing his head in shame.

"Go. I will summon you again once I've thought up tomorrow's menu. Also... lock the door on the way out."

Winky hurriedly leaves the room. Draco heads over to the fireplace and opens the jar of floo powder.

The things I do for Scorpius, Draco muses, sighing.

 

\--------

 

Harry is sitting on the sofa, nursing a cup of hot tea after a rather long day, when Draco's face suddenly appears on the fireplace.

"Potter!"

"Nyagggh!" Harry exclaims, splashing hot tea all over himself. "What the hell, Malfoy, you ruined my favorite jumper!"

"Don't blame your clumsiness on me, Potty," Draco says, smirking. Harry feels a sudden urge to punch the smug bastard's floating green face, even though he'll technically only be burning his fist.

"Now listen," Draco continues, all serious now. "Do you know anything about our sons going on a date tomorrow?"

"I knew they'll be having a picnic at your house, but he didn't tell me it was a date!" 

Albus never tells me anything important about his life, he thinks, feeling sorry for himself.

"Neither did Scorpius. I had to find out from the house-elf, can you imagine! Anyways," Draco gripes, “you better tell Albus to dress well, and to bring something nice. Scorpius has been doing a lot of preparations, and I don't want him feeling he got the short end of the stick on this one."

"Hey!"

"Just saying." Draco hems and haws a bit. "So, does your boy eat escargot?"

 

\--------

 

After a pained but rather fruitful exchange with Draco, Harry goes to his and Ginny's bedroom, grabs a few things from the wardrobe, and knocks on Albus' door.

"Come in," Albus calls. Harry opens the door, and sees Albus on his bed, furiously scribbling away on a scroll. Harry leans in a little, trying to make out the words.

Did he just rhyme baffle with Quaffle? Harry thinks, appalled. 

"Hey, stop looking," Albus says, shielding the scroll with his arm. "What do you want, dad?"

"Oh, right." Harry brings out a shopping bag and hands it over to Albus. "I thought you might need these tomorrow."

Upon hearing his words, Albus' cheeks begin to redden. "Oh, no, dad, we've only just started going out, I mean, we haven't even..."

"Merlin's beard, what kind of father do you think I am? Just open it, Al."

Albus takes the shopping bag and opens it carefully.

"New robes? And shoes?"

"And socks," Harry expounds, unsure about Albus' reaction. "I'm supposed to wear them to a charity event next week, but I think they'll suit you better."

Albus says nothing, feeling the soft, quality material of the navy blue robes and the grey cashmere socks.

"You can charm them to your size, so that they will fit perfectly."

Albus gets up from the bed and gives Harry a fierce hug.

"These are amazing. And in Scorp's favorite color, too. Thanks, dad."

Harry, willing himself not to tear up, hugs Albus back. "Anytime, Al."

 

\--------

 

"Dad?"

"Yes, Scorpius?" Draco answers, looking up from his potions book.

"When you and mum had your first date…what did you talk about?”

Draco clears his throat, memories of Astoria suddenly threatening to overwhelm him. 

“It was a couple of years after the war, and most of our peers either left the continent or were incarcerated in Azkaban. We talked about them, mostly.”

“Oh.”

Draco senses that it’s not the answer Scorpius is looking for.

“During lulls in the conversation, I also made sure to shower your mother with compliments,” Draco remembers how beautiful Astoria looked back then, in her periwinkle dress robes. “If you saw her then, you would, too.”

Scorpius smiles wistfully.

“Son, just be yourself,” Draco continues. “You’re kind, a good listener, and a smart lad. I’m sure Albus already finds you a very interesting companion.”

Scorpius, surprised and touched, reaches out to wrap his arms around Draco. “I hope so. Thank you, dad. That means a lot.”

Draco awkwardly hugs Scorpius back. 

“By the way, I have it on good authority that Albus is partial to violets.”

Scorpius nods, impressed as to how his father's knowledge extends to this fact. “Noted. Give compliments, add violets to the daisies, don’t put them in a pot.”

“Got it in one,” Draco laughs.

 

\--------

 

A half hour before noon the next day, Harry watches as Albus rushes down the staircase wearing his new outfit, a rucksack and a neatly wrapped gift in tow.

“You look very handsome, Al,” Harry says. “Ready for your big date?”

“He spent the whole morning in the bathroom, combing his hair,” teases Lily. “That’s why mum had to use the loo downstairs.”

“Agh, Lily!” Albus yells, blushing.

“Now, now, let’s not fight,” Harry says, looking at Lily pointedly. “Lily, go find James so that he can take care of you while I bring Albus to Malfoy Manor.”

“I hope we won’t be late. Mister Malfoy doesn’t like people who are late.” 

“He dislikes people in general, Al. I trust you not to take his opinion too seriously.” 

James’ head suddenly peeks from the back door. “Good luck on your date, Al! Give Scorpius a big ol’ frenchie for me.”

“JAMES!” Harry and Albus shout.

“They’re fifteen!” James shouts back.

 

\--------

 

“Ready?”

Scorpius adjusts his outfit-- grey dress robes, a black cable knit jumper, and charcoal denim trousers, all painstakingly chosen the night before-- and takes one last look at the floor length mirror.

“I’m scared.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “He likes you, you like him. You’re best friends. You just bent the rules of time and space together, almost bringing the Dark Lord back to life. Do you honestly think that...”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Scorpius says, flinching at the thought.

“Good lad. Now, just relax. If Albus knows what’s good for him, he’ll be here any minute.”

“Mister Harry Potter and Master Albus Potter have just arrived, m’lord!” Winky announces.

“We’re off to a good start!” Draco says optimistically. 

 

\--------

 

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

“Hi Mister Malfoy. Hi Scorpius,” Albus greets, waving at the two.

“Albus, your robes look great on you.”

“YeahthatswhyIworeit,” Albus mutters quickly, blushing profusely afterwards. 

Draco attempts to choke back a laugh. 

“Thanks so much for inviting Albus to your home, Scorpius,” Harry says warmly, trying to diffuse the awkwardness. “I’m sure you two will have a great time.”

“It was my pleasure, Mister Potter! In fact, you two should come by to visit more often!” Draco, aghast, elbows Scorpius sharply in the ribs. 

Scorpius ignores his father, turning to Albus with a smile. “Hey, what say we go outside now? You brought the picnic cloth, right?”

Albus points to his rucksack excitedly. “It’s more of a sheet, really, but guess what! It has the same red checkered pattern as Rachel's bikini top in The Notebook!”

"No way!” 

“Random, isn't it?”

“Random AND awesome!” Scorpius says, giving Albus a high five. 

The two boys run towards the garden, nattering on about their favorite muggle film, leaving Draco and Harry alone in the hall.

“So…” Harry begins, awkwardly.

“You can pick him up at around 6, so he won’t miss supper,” Draco says. 

“Good. Great. Ah, you didn’t forget the Pepper Imps?”

Draco snorts. “How could I, you even owled me about it this morning!”

“Just making sure. They were the first things they ate together, you know.”

“You mentioned. By the way,” Draco hesitates, but then decides to go for it. “The blue robes are a nice touch.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, looking shocked. 

“A little too strong on the aftershave, though.” 

“I’ll tell Al to take it easy on the second date.”

Draco laughs. “Ah, so we’re already planning ahead, aren’t we?” 

Harry shrugs. “Our boys make each other happy. What else could a parent ask for?”

Draco, surprised at Harry’s insight, thinks about what he just said.

Fine, Draco decides.

“Tulips. Escargot.”

“Pardon?”

“I’m giving you things Scorpius enjoys that Albus might not know about. So that your son can prepare for their second date.”

“Oh...OH. Right. Flowers. And snails. What else?”

Draco ignores Harry’s generalization, mentally noting to owl him a list instead. 

“He likes those cheap chocolates with the strawberry cream inside, you know, the ones they sell at the weekend market? Also, for some reason, I always find copies of Witch Weekly under his…”

“Hey, look, they’re kissing,” Harry interrupts, pointing to the window overlooking the garden.

Draco jostles Harry so he can get a better look. 

“Huh. So they are.”

The two watch their sons for a while. Albus tries to tickle Scorpius on the side while they kiss, which Scorpius pretends not to enjoy, and both end up wrestling playfully on the ground. When Winky arrives with the roast turkey and dinner rolls, they sit up again-- Scorpius’ right leg tangled on Albus’ left, shoulders bumping as they talk. In between bites, they look at each other, as if nothing else exists outside of Ginny’s checkered sheets. 

“They make a good pair, don’t they?” Harry says, pleased.

For the second time today, Draco finds himself agreeing.

 

~ THE END ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments very much appreciated :)


End file.
